Moonshade & Strongbows Violet Eyed Daughter
by SweetHeartCandy
Summary: In this story Moonshade and Strongbow have a 4th child, Joydream, many say shes the perfect elf maiden, and hardly anyone disagrees, when she meets Howling Rock's Sust an Pool, what does Dart have to say about things? OCxSustxPool!
1. The birth of the violet eyed one

Joydream

By: Ashley Godines

The elves live in a peace filled time, and _this_ story takes place after they have won the Shards battle and Chitter is full grown when Moonshade and Strongbow again are expecting someone new, another beautiful girl. Moonshade being pregnant for almost 2 seasons already, makes sure of all her surroundings and alert to everything, especially the cub. She is making leathers quietly for Nightfall. Strongbow (forced by Moonshade) is nervously hunting with Cutter, Treestump, and Redlance, who keep trying to calm him and tell him to stop fidgeting. But when he finally does decides to actually relax he is just about to catch all of the juiciest and biggest deer hes ever seen!

Although, hes interupted when Moonshade sends to him, ~Strongbow! The cub! She's about to join our world!~ she sends.

* * *

After only but a few moments Strongbows at her side. Moonshade pants wildly, practically breaking his hand while holding it. Nightfall is the one they had decided to have the honor of helping the beautiful baby girl come out.

After a couple minutes of silence, Nightful holds the child up in the air, her cries being heard to everyone in a miles distance, which sound amzingly like howls! She slowly hands her to Moonshade's waiting arms. She snuggles her child. But when Strongbow whimpers Moonshade sighs and gives their child to him. There are no words describing how he felt at that moment, he smiles dumbly, already under her spell. After wards, Strongbow and Moonshade go out to the tribe, everyone's eyes casted on them, they both smile proudly at the cub Strongbow has in his arms. Cutter and Leetah both chuckle at how Chitter keeps crying on how she wants to hold her sister, but Dart refuses to let her because hes afraid shes gonna drop her. They all look expectantly at Moonshade, who simply nods at Chitter and Dart.

Both of them instantly stop bickering and utter a single newborn name together, "Joydream".

* * *

Chitter still young herself starts to playing with her 1 year old sister. Dart also enjoying her sisters company.

He asks, "Chitter please bring her to me?". She nods at walks over with her. He looks into her eyes and realizes that she practically doesn't even look like Strongbow (except for the hair). She only reminds him of his mother. He also realizes that the pretty cub has at least one trait of everybody. She has Dart's strong figure, she has Chitter's urge to make noise, she has her father's hair, and Moonshade's soft violet eyes, her heart-shaped face, her beauty in so many ways. Plus, Dart thinks that even if he had seen Crescent, the cub probably had something of her too. At that moment, sun begans to rise. Moonshade and Strongbow head's stick out of their den (they were in their making room for the cub.).And with a single stare tell Chitter that it is time for bed. They tell Dart to bring Joydream to them.

"Can the cub stay with me? Please? I do not wish to part with her yet!" pleads Dart.

Strongbow and Moonshade turn to each other, and quietly(and with much pleading from Dart) decide that the cub can stay with him for one night.

So Dart go's back to his den to find Newstar sobbing on his furs.

"Newstar, love mate, what's wrong?" he say.

"Oh, Dart, you must let me live with you! Please! Treestump says my old den has been taken over by fire fangs!". She cries while Dart sets Joydream on the furs and holds her.

"Are you sure? Oh, love mate, of course you can stay with me.".

"Thank you Dart. Is that your little sister? I still regret not being there for the little she-cubs birth!" she apologizes.

"Yes. I convinced Mother and Father to let me have her for a day." "Aw, shes so beautiful!" says Newstar holding the baby girl (she took her out of Darts hands a while ago). "Dart, I know this is sort of random and early but, i have this feeling let me try to explain, we have both had ONE child, but, maybe, we could have one together?." Newstar silently asks, while looking at Joydream, and sort of making Dart want to look at her too, but Dart knew that if he looked at her, the answer would definitely have to be a yes. So, instead Dart looks at the floor, looking like he was thinking (which he really wasn't doing).

"Dart?" whispers Newstar in Dart's shivers from how her sweet breath ticked his ear (A/N: this isnt a NewstarXDart story just hinting a it since Joydreams still a baby!)

"As kids…we were best of friends. As teens…we were always flirting and teasing each other. As young adults…we had lifemates and families and we always comforted each other. Now what what are we?"

still whispering she says "We have been life mates for 5 turns. Kimo is everything to me because he is my son. You are friend to my body and spirit because we were never separated." now Dart was really thinking (although, he was thinking about how Newstar will probably get him to say yes.).

"Dart! At least answer me!" says Newstar looking like she was crying (but without the tears). Dart was speechless, but staring to the side, with his eyes closed.

"Dart. If you don't even know the answer at least LOOK at me!" Newstar says.

"I-I can't."

"Why not?' Newstar just didn't get how it could be so difficult to answer with a simple yes or no!.

"Please Newstar, give me time…this is a big decision. I can't answer it right away." says Dart pleadingly.

"Fine. You can have the time, but until you decide…I'm going to my brother's den. Newstar says collecting her things.

"**Lovemate!**" whispers Dart after she leaves. Dart was now sitting alone in his den, looking at his baby sister. He remembered that, Newstar and him loved doing adventures together. To have another child would be an awfully BIG adventure.

He goes to sleep (Joydream was sleeping next to him).He dreams of having another child with Newstar. In his dreams they look happy., until he remembers all the responsibility to a cub. Then he sees himself tired, all the time. He wakes up sweating. Now remembering it was only a dream, Dart goes back to sleep, but he has the same dream over and over again. In the morning he is awakened by a knock on the door. He hoped it was Newstar, it wasn't.

It was his mother and father. They came with eager smiles, but when they saw Dart drowned in his own sweat, they changed to worried frowns.

" Are you alright, my precious, little cub?" Moonshade said with her cooing voice.

"I'm alright, mother, and I've asked you nicely not to call me cub!" Dart said a little bit annoyed.

"Dart, are you sweating because of the cub?" sends Strongbow.

"No, father. I've had a cub before!" says Dart angrily. "

Alright" said Moonshade. Even though she said that she trusted him, Dart knew from the look in her eye she still thought it was because of Joydream.

"Why are you here?" yawned Dart.

"Uh, Dart, we came for _Joydream remember?_" Moonshade said a bit nervous how Dart forgot so easily about his new little sister

"Oh right! I know where she is!"

"but it looks like she found us first" sent Strongbow look down at the precious little cub. The little cub stared up at them with anxious violet eyes, and kept staring till Strongbow finally gave up and picked her up, she instantly smiled at how her father was sooo easily wrapped around her finger. Moonshade let out a giggle and Dart cracked a smile through his grumpy form. Joydream started to chew sweetly on her father's long red-brown hair.

"Well we better get going cub" Moonshade said. Dart nodded forgetting the fact that Moonshade had called him cub. He immediately got dressed then, went to his den opening and found himself staring into bright sky blue eyes.

* * *

**_Okay, so this is my first story ever for me to post on here, but i just wanted to let you know that i technically typed this up like a year ago, but i really hated how it looked when you read it and thats what i originally updated, so i edited this until i thought it was right, but i can tell you you will definitely see alot of childish mistakes on here but can you please review to either complement it or help me to fix it or you know tell me of what more you want to see?Thnxs, ;)_**

**_and by the way, when i put one of those lines, it either means time skip or it could just mean they're in a new place and i didn't want to actually write about them getting there!  
_**

**_~Joydream~  
_**


	2. The yes he thought he would never say

_**Joydream chapter 2**_

Dart could feel his heart try to beat itself out of his chest. After what it seemed like hours, Newstar spoke, "Hello again … Dart." , she whispered.

Dart stood there, knowing full well that if he spoke his voice would end up betraying him. After Newstar realized he wasn't going to answer, she decided to speak again,

" Um, I came to pick up my bracelet, I left it here on accident". Dart was so shocked with disappointment the only thing he could do was dumbly nod and move to the side to let her pass. After a couple moments of rummaging she ended up finding a thin bracelet with purple, red, blue, and green beads that hugged her wrist when she put it on. Instantly Dart recognized it, he was slightly shocked that he didn't remember right after she told him she forgot it.

It was the bracelet he got her when they became love mates! He remembered making it with his own two large rough hands, that took hours making the beautiful bracelet. Instinctively he said what he was thinking, and Newstar's head shot up, that was already at the door, about to leave.

"huh? Right! Even though I'm mad at you doesn't mean I don't love you." she said, gently and softly, and right before she left she spoke quietly "Your wrong you know, your hands aren't rough, if anything they treat me like a fragile piece of art, when I'm not." and then she kissed Dart on the cheek and whispered in his ear

" I know you'll follow your heart!" then in a moment she was walking to the door. Practically shocked out of his skin, Dart says

"Wouldn't it take a while for us to have a cub? We've already recognized to other elves, remember?"Newstar took a moment to think, then simply said, "We could always force recognition with Leetah helping us!"

Dart pondered the thought. "Choke, Newstar I -I can't believe I'm saying this but, I think I'm ready for another cub" he said, trying so desperately to make the words come out of his mouth, surprised they actually didn't deceive him. That only meant ONE thing, he wasn't lying to himself like he thought he was, he was actually ready for this cub. More importantly, he WANTED this cub.


	3. How could you?

**Joydream Chapter 3**

Right after the words left Dart's mouth, Newstar wasn't hesitant to run into his arms squealing with absolute joy. "I swear Dart you won't regret your decision!" . Although their happy moment didn't last very long, because at that moment, Moonshade came running through the den opening, even though she gasped for air she didn't waste any time to say "Dart! PLEASE! Tell me you have Joydream!" . Dart quickly let go of Newstar after hearing his sister's name. "No not since you came to pick her up. Why?"

Moonshade looked like her heart broke after he said that, but was obviously trying to hide it from them, "Dart, your sisters missing. We've checked everywhere." her voice was unemotional. **"WHAT? **How could _**YOU **_be _so_ mindless and careless not to be able to take care of my innocent precious little gift from heaven?" Dart roared and screamed at his mother with rage even _Strongbow_ couldn't reach.

Moonshade just stood there, appauled, how could her own cub, her own blood treat her like she was-was some piece of useless cloth? "Dart, you my own cub! I never thought there would be a day where you would disrespect me." , after giving him one last glare, she walked out to look for Joydream again.

After finally realizing what he had said to his mother, the person who gave him life, he just stood still, but then turned to look at Newstar. Her face was full of emotion, three big ones were scared, confuse, and shocked. Dart had let a few tears run down his cheeks when he said, "What are we waiting for? We have to find the most precious cub in the world to me! _**And I mean NOW!" **_

* * *

Please Review it would awfully help me alot! Tell me what you think about Joydream and if I'm doing this right PLEASE! I'm still so new to posting my stories! So pretty please with nacho cheese on top review!


	4. Boys, uhoh

Joydream chapter 4

Dart walked outside and called his and Newstar's wolves, Newstar, through all of her shock still wasn't hesitant to walk at her life mate's heels. But before Newstar could swing her leg over Cleardew, she felt a small tug at the bottom of skirt, and when she yelped, Dart looked down, and howled with pride at the sight he saw. "Joydream!" .

Almost instantly he was softly tackled to the ground by her strong little body, even though she wasn't able to talk she could easily move with grace and elegance like her mother, but at the same time Joydream could pound any elf her age to a pulp if she felt mad enough. As Dart softly tickled her she giggled and tugged his hair as gently as possible and said in a raspy little musical voice, "B-Bart!" .

Dart beamed with absolute pride, even though her first words were "ma", and "papa" he still felt it was an accomplishment. He gathered Joydream in his arms and whispered in Newstar's ear, "Put your stuff in my den, while I return something my parents said they lost, and apologize to someone dear to me."

Newstar shivered when his breath hit her ear, but forcefully pulled herself away from him and did as told. She was used to it. As Dart looked down to the now sleeping Joydream In his hands, he couldn't help but think that his world and life was in his hands, he couldn't help but to think of what would happen when she was gone.

He cringed from the thought, and gripped her body tighter, he watched as she squirmed from his tight grip, but didn't wake up. He carefully studied his little sisters features, she had hair like his fathers, and it was already up to her elbows, he could imagine it grow like Clearbrook's. Some bangs covered her right eye beautifully, and her lips were full and plump, a deep rose color, the shape of two perfect crescents. Her skin a light tan color, and her cheeks were a bit flushed, her face was heart-shaped. Her lashes were dark and curled and long enough to brush her cheeks when she looked down.

The only thing wrong were her eyes, they were close, they were an exact replica of her mothers, but at the same time completely hers. They held mischief, beauty, excitement, and gentleness all at the same time. It was an odd combination of emotions but when you actually saw them, you could see they were a match made in heaven.

_Uh-oh,_ Dart thought, if she looks like this now, then in the future she will be absolutely beautiful, and THAT meant boys. He cringed at the thought of boys touching and roaming her body, but remembered she would hate him if he got too involved, although sure enough he would get involve a little. _It's not my fault you were born with an over-protective family Joy but if I were you I'd get used to it, because I'll be dead before I let you leave my side with a possibility of you getting in trouble._

_

* * *

_

**Okay I am like soooooooo sorry that my chapters are soooo short I'll try and update longer ones! Please review more! critiscim is expected!**

**~Joydream~  
**


	5. Sust, Pool, and Joydream? BIG trouble

_**Joydream chapter 5**_

Dart slowly made his way to his parents den, luckily, they weren't there. So he place the fragile (in his opinion) Joydream on a pair of furs with her scent already sprawled all over it. He placed a note on the side of her, he had learned how to read and write from Shuna, who had taught the entire tribe. Then he left to tend to Newstar and helping her place her items in his den.

Some time later, Strongbow and Moonshade came to their den, completely exhausted from looking for Joydream for hours. They both felt heart broken, their cub, their kittling not even 6 turns old ( I know she grew up fast!) and she was gone. Strongbow would never again see her piercing eyes, but sweet smile, Moonshade will never be able to hold the tiny soft-skinned girl in her arms, to never feel her pleasant warmth again.

But when they saw their tiny beautiful child lying on their furs, a fresh wave of tears washed their already wet face, although these salt tears were of pure joy.

Strongbow clutched onto his daughter, and howled for Chitter to come home from searching, since she had refused to give up for her little sister. Joydream was abruptly woken up when she felt her father's all to familiar arms wrap a painful grip on her, and forced her face into his rock hard chest. Her mother was the one to save her from her father's snake like grip, but only to force her back into a torturing grip of her own.

It wasn't long before Joydream started to whimper, and screamed "Some help me! I need air! AIR!". Immediately Moonshade dropped her grip on her dear daughter, who was gulping in air and gasping. Chitter burst through the door, crying and whimpering like an injured wolf, but then she saw her beloved sister, her built in best friend, and ran to her, although Joydream put her hands up to stop her from choking her to death.

Chitter was confused, and when Joydream caught a glance at her expression she chuckled and said, "Sorry sister, but you have a hard grip, and if you squeezed me with as much energy as them, then I'm pretty sure I'd die, at least I'm pretty sure." Her parents chuckled, but Chitter just blushed in embarrassment, before muttering a "not funny". Strongbow stopped chuckling and turned toward his younger daughter, "Exactly, where were you that we couldn't find you?" , his tone was stern.

Now it was Joydream's turn to blush, she stammered, "I know this will sound crazy, but I was at Howling Rock, You know when their tribe came to visit last week?" they all nodded "Well, I kinda went with them, see I really liked Sust and Pool, they were a …..great? I just-well- we go-got along good, so they said I should come with them. So I-I did?"

A smile broke through Chitter's face, and a smirk through both elders. Looks like their little daughter had found herself two worthy love mates. What trouble could that cause? Well, a lot….

* * *

**_Please Review I feel like I did a horrible job if you don't!_**

**_~Joydream~  
_**


	6. Just this once!

_**Joydream chapter 6**_

Moonshade's smirk grew twice its size when Joydream's face blushed the color of rose petals. "Hey sister? Why don't we you know go outside and play, and you can tell me ALL the things you did with your lovema- friends!" Chitter quickly caught herself before she had said love mates, and winked at her parents.

Joydream smiled and for the fiftieth time blushed but this time just a light pink, she nodded. As the two cubs raced to the door, Moonshade and Strongbow chuckled, but then something something caught Moonshade's eye.

(Moonshade's P.O.V.)

I suddenly noticed a piece of cloth on the floor, a white, and folded note, I realized. In my tribe we use white cloth as paper and dye as humans call "ink" to write notes to each other. On the note I carefully could see my name _Moonshade_ sprawled in messy handwriting with purple dye.

I unfolded it, in blocky writing it read this,

_Mother even though you just saw me call you mother, and probably_

_ Know who this is from now, (me , Dart) please still keep reading!_

_ A couple moments after you left, I had realized what I said to you_

_ What you must understand is that __**YOU**__ had lost Joydream!_

_ MY little sister! I nearly fainted when you told me that! But not because I was sad,_

_ But because I was filled with rage mother, I was momentarily blinded._

_ Another thing you must understand is that my sister my "little gift from heaven"_

_ Is my life now, and I wont easily let her get hurt, I shall protect her with my_

_ Life mother, and if I fail, please take care of her for me_

_ But I'm getting ahead of myself here, sorry! I just needed to say that I'm SOO sorry mother._

_ I understand if you still don't feel like forgiving me, If someone had talked to me_

_ Like that then I would have definitely would have hurt them. Or if it was Joydream for that matter._

_ And as I promise that Joydream will never be in harms way, I hope you understand that_

_ I love you and everyone dear to me_

_ Signed,_

_ Joydream's faithful protector,  
_

_ Dart_

I felt myself smile, tears had long been streaming my face by now, my hands trembled. One of them was raised to my smiling mouth, the other still holding the note. Instinctively, I ignored my life mate not hearing his words at all as I swiftly and gracefully ran to the den opening. I looked down to the shadows, I could distinctively see brown-reddish, piercing eyes staring up at me, just like Strongbow's, and besides color, like Joydream's.

I wiped away the few tears that escaped my eyes, then whispered fully knowing the sensitive ears of the brown-reddish eyed elf could hear,

"I forgive you my little cubling, PLEASE look after her well, and understand she is a cub that needs protection, but the freedom of a wolf." even I could hear the absolute desperateness in my voice.

I could see the eyes blink, and then as the figure stepped out of the darkness, Dart saluted, looking hard and stern. Although a couple seconds after the saluting, he relaxed, dropped his hand and said in a clear booming voice,

"Where did she say she was hiding before I found her?"

I quickly looked down and bit my soft pink lip with force. How would he react if I told him she had gone to Howling Rock and had find herself a couple of love mates. Worthy ones, I might add. But I know my own child, the minute I tell him he'll go interrogate them to death! And I've met Sust and Pool, great hunters, and awfully protective. I'm almost positive they didn't let Joydream leave without a fight, and when Dart goes to them I just know they'll be stubborn about it. No, just this once I would lie to him, just this once!

I looked down at him, his eyes were so incredibly expectant, I winced at how they seem to harden from my quietness, it's never easy to lie him.

" she said that she followed Ember's tribe to Howling Rock." there! It wasn't necessarily a lie, I just didn't tell the entire truth.

Dart relaxed instantly, and smiled before nodding and heading back for his den, sigh, it wouldn't be this easy again, and I knew it.

Just great, I have a daughter deceased, a chatterbox daughter, a beautiful and attractive daughter, and then a crazy overprotective son, what could possibly go wrong? Well… a lot.

* * *

_**Remember to review, if anything, for me!**_

_**~Joydream~  
**_


	7. Excuse me? Dart? A coma?

_**Joydream chapter 7**_

(Dart's P.O.V)

I slowly slipped back into the shadows, and once I knew mother couldn't see me anymore I swiftly ran beside my brilliant wolfriend, because in my honest opinion, sometimes it feels better just to run beside them then to hop on top of them and control them, when a wolf is meant to be as free as the wind!

We both stopped at my den, while Bearteeth went to his own family right beside our den, I slowly stepped in, and saw Newstar…..…

Without a moment of thought I grabbed her and pulled her down to the bed, it's a good thing that she finished unpacking when I came in, because there wasn't anyway I was going to let her finish when right now my need for her was unbearable!

It seems as though she caught onto my mood quick because she didn't struggle at all, and didn't fight when I pulled down her dress strap. I could feel her sending to Leetah to come while my need was so savage, and its incredible how I didn't even hear her light feet come in. Because right now it was only me and those sweet sky blue eyes….

* * *

(Joydream's P.O.V)

I skipped out with my sister, but the minute we got outside, she instantly pulled me into the wolf's dens and gave me a stern look, although trust me I wasn't oblivious to the small hint of our family's famous smirk on her face!

"Sister, I'm going to ask you some questions and I expect you to answer me honestly ok?"

"ok, sis"

"First of all are you and Sust, and Pool all love mates?"

I blushed, _God! I feel like I'm turning into a tomato!_ , "Um…well, yes? I'm not quite sure."

The smirk definitely grew, "Did you have a nice tumble in the furs? Like I hear brothers doing now!"

I snickered, "Yes, it was more wonderful than I could have ever imagined!"

"Ok, I guess I have all my needed information! Hey wait, can you feel that sending?"

Suddenly I felt this sending running through my mind, and it made me stop cold, ~Girls! You must hurry! Dart won't wake up! ~

Without thinking, I instantly ran and when I mean ran I mean RAN, I could see the trees rush in a blur just barely missing them as I ran full speed to my brothers den, because there was no way on earth I was going to just walk there when that sending could have meant anything! It could have meant he was deep dung! Cold trembles ran down my back, but that only made me go faster.

Right when I was about to actually faint from the energy I drained, I was there, I fell to my knees, and crawled into the den, which was a huge mistake! Because what I did see made me actually faint this time!

* * *

(Newstar's P.O.V)

Me and Dart had our energy spent and we're sleeping in each others arms when Leetah had told us that she was successful, and thatI was pregnant, after that, Dart had smiled and had lied back down on the furs, Leetah left but then I suddenly had an urge to shake him awake, it was incredibly strange, but I did, but he wouldn't wake up!

I instantly called for help from everyone I could think of! Although the list went like this,

Leetah

Moonshade

Strongbow

Mender

Cutter

Joydream and Chitter

And then everyone else in the tribe!

Leetah, not even a yard away from the den came rushing in after I called, I quickly told her what happened and got dressed knowing more elves were on their way.

After I dressed in a long sleeved shirt that showed my stomach and was a pale brown and dark brown with a big blue V along the chest and a blue stripe across my right arm, and britches the same tree brown as my top with blue boots and put my hair in a long, high braid with 2 blond strands on my face, I could see Joydream come in through the den opening.

I was incredibly scared at first, because she had came in crawling and tired the poor 11 yr. old! She was out cold when she saw me and Leetah kneeling by Dart on the bed, although it may have something to do with the fact that she saw my soaked face, but could you blame me? My baby's father fainted right after we made our precious child!

Leetah suddenly came over to me after putting Joydream on our spare bed and crouched so that she could see my face (I was still on the floor sitting down)

"Newstar I know this is hard for you to hear but, Darts in acoma."

* * *

_**Okay so if you wanna see Newstar in her outfit go to this site (**_h t tp:/ /u se r s. s k yn et.b e/New starsD en /_**) but without the spaces!)**_**_I dont own the pic at all though! I just saw it and thought it would be awesome if she looked that way in my story...so ya...! Please Review! I could really use help since this is my first story!_**

**_~Joydream~  
_**


	8. I Know I Tried My Best,Kimo

**Joydream chapter 8**

**(Joydream's P.O.V.)**

* * *

I started to wake up, I felt so incredibly drowsy, and the drowsiness made me think that I was forgetting something, but I just couldn't remember, no matter how hard I tried!

"Joy? You okay raindrop? You hit your head pretty hard when you fell." I could easily recognize the voice as Kimo. I slightly smiled, he had liked me for as long as I could remember, but then again, a lot of boys did, not to brag about it of course!

"Yes, I think I'm okay Kimo. My heads just throbbing like crazy!", instantly after I said that, Kimo's expression changed to a concerned one and picked me up into his extremely strong arms and carried me out of his den (I wonder how in the world I got there?) and started taking me somewhere, I had no clue where.

Then it suddenly hit me like a ton of stones!( A/N: you gotta remember their in the land of two moons so the expression wouldn't be "ton of bricks!" ;) sorry for the interruption!) Dart was hurt! I finally remembered my brother was injured or hurt somewhere!

I leaped out of Kimo's arms and tried to run in the direction of his den, but Kimo grabbed my hand and after a moment of thought, laced his fingers through mine, and looked deeply into my eyes, trying to make me swoon like all other elf maidens he could get trapped under his gaze, which, like with every other boy-elf has tried with me, was an epic fail. This wasn't the first time something like this has happened to me, so I've learned that the best way to handle the situation was to just stay oblivious, and ignore the spark the boy was trying to ignite. Even though I let boys get away with this stuff, I made sure they knew we weren't lovemates in anyway, like not looking into they're eyes, not acting flirty in anyway, just not sending any kind of signals back, although with Kimo it was the worst! He was a really nice elf, very gentle, very sweet, and he tried his hardest to be romantic with me and to get me to be interested in him, but I only had my eyes on Sust and Pool. And that's that.

"Please let go Kimo, I HAVE to go to my brother, hes hurt I don't know how or when but he is and I have to get to him.", I pleaded and tugged my arm once more, he STILL wouldn't let go!

Although after I had said this, his expression darkened in sadness but almost, denial?

"Listen, if you come with me I'll take you to Leetah's den, there she'll make your head stop throbbing so much okay? I cant guarantee she'll make it completely go away though, she's really drained from checking out D-Dart. Please don't question me, I-I'd much rather Leetah be the one who tells you then me." he gulped and turned his head, indicating I had no choice but to follow him.

After he told me, we walked in silence, he had let go of my hand (thankfully), and my face had dangerously paled to snow white after thinking about what he said…. had he meant that…D-Dart was…dead?

* * *

**(Kimo's P.O.V)**

Me and the most beautiful elf in the world walked in uncomfortable silence, until I decided that we were going to slow, and without any warning, I changed into my wolf form.

I sent, ~Joydream, get on, I thought we were going too slow so I thought this would be faster!~

I was trying to lighten up the mood, since seeing Joydream's ghostly pale face, and even though she seemed scared out of her skin, she managed a dry laugh between her luscious, rosy red lips of hers. I started staring and gazing at those lips, wishing to kiss them badly. Kissing had gotten VERY popular in the tribe, since Shuna had showed and taught us what kissing was, you could barely go a day without seeing a make-out somewhere in the tribe, although mostly it was Leetah and Cutter. Even though Moonshade and Strongbow had been against the idea of change and had been hesitant to try it, even they had become addicted to it and had been caught more than once making out.

Although what wasn't so great about it was the fact that, a lot of boys had tried to kiss the gorgeous Joydream, and Joydream had let every single one of them. I had even been able to steal kiss, and more than once, but every time a boy would kiss her she would be unmoving, and would never allow access inside her glorious mouth. And right after each one, she would make up an excuse and high-tail it out of there, never saying how she felt about it.

Every elf in the tribe HAD to agree that Joydream was the most beautiful of the tribe, even though she was the youngest at 13 turns, she definitely was the one with the most extraordinary looks. Almost every boy had fallen for her, if they hadn't had lifemates of course. I being one of those many elf-boys, but she never chose a lovemate, and would never show anything more than friendship for each one, and each one wanted more, but would never get it.

It was almost unfair, although I knew exactly why she wouldn't choose anyone for her lovemate in the tribe.

I mean, Chitter had told me the story many, many, many times.

The answer was simple and short.

She was already in love with someone else, or should I say someones?

I knew that Joydream had had a special connection with Sust and Pool from the Howling Rock tribe for quite some time now, and each time I make Chitter tell me, my heart re-breaks.

And then, I remember shes my friend, and that if I try hard enough, she might gain feelings for me too. And if she doesn't... I know I tried my best.

* * *

_**Okay! finally a longer chapter! Well, please Review =)**_

_**~Joydream~  
**_


	9. How Do You Breathe Again?

Joydream Chapter 9

**(Joydream's P.O.V)**

I noticed Kimo staring at me, or rather should I say, staring at my lips. That's when I got even more uncomfortable. I definitely didn't like when boys kissed me, it always made me feel awkward around them the next time, and more importantly, it felt like I wasn't being fair or loyal to Sust or Pool, even though I knew very well we weren't lifemates in any way.

Although I had no way of knowing if they missed me as much I missed them, I mean for all I know they could have totally forgotten about me, I mean it has been 6 years! To them I could just be an old, silly love mate that's not worth coming back to…

**(Kimo's P.O.V.)**

I had noticed a weird concentrated look appear on Joydream's angelic face, and I kept thinking about her beauty when we arrived to Leetah's den, I turned my wolf head to her, she had not noticed we stopped so I took the chance I had. I quickly changed into my human form, while she was still thinking, I placed a quick peck on her lips which snapped her right out of it.

"You should probably go into Leetah's den alone dear one, she'll tell you what happened to Dart and fix your headache. Shade and sweet water." I whisper, to which she just nodded, looking horribly awkward, but still beautiful.

**(Joydream's P.O.V.)**

Why could I not have one regular friendship with a boy who doesn't have a lifemate? Why couldn't they all just get the fact I 'm not interested and my heart was already stolen by three incredibly amazing elves? And one who ripped it apart?

When Kimo kissed me, it didn't feel right, there were no sparks like Shuna had told us maidens about, and since then I just knew that when I get the chance, I will get my sparks with either of my old lovemates although almost definitely both.

If your wondering, my first kiss had not been at all as I had expected it to go, Firestone, a young elf close to my age with these dazzling green eyes, fair tannish skin, heavy eyebrows, honey-blonde hair that was in a windblown shaggy style, and who was pretty tall, had stolen it although he did it **with** permission. Some would say he was the most handsome of the tribe, son of Nightfall and Redlance, very polite and kind-hearted. He was the first boy who had proclaimed his love to me, and after that he had kissed me. Now I love Sust and Pool very, very much, but no one but family had ever told me they loved me, so I kissed back, and for a brief amount of time, we were indeed lovemates.

Although after 2 turns of the seasons, we were deeply in love with one another, or so I thought at the time, and he use to tell me everyday he loved me, and for right then, life was bliss. No boys could even try and infatuate me because of Firestone's protective nature, I was in love with an incredible boy, and things were running smoothly. Although after those 2 seasons, a tragedy happened, I had briefly parted with Firestone after many kisses and 'I love you's so that he could go hunting, but what I didn't know was that he was going hunting ALONE. Which many knew was deeply forbidden in the tribe, but Firestone, being the playfully cocky boy he is, wanted to test himself. But when I came to the tribe after berry-picking with Chitter to everyone crying and Nightfall screaming "WHY? Why _him_?" crouched over a lifeless body with a boar tusk sticking out of the stomach, my first thought was that was Redlance she was crouched over, and immediately knew I was wrong. Firstly because, he was my soul brother, obviously I would know if he was hurt! Secondly because, when I numbly walked over, and looked down, I saw a pair of dazzling green eyes…and I knew who they belonged to.

* * *

You would think I would have been bawling my eyes out at that memory, but as Leetah put her bliss-filled hands on my throbbing head, I just politely smiled. I had long ago gotten over the fact that he was not coming back, and it was probably better that way. Because if I had realized that I love Sust and Pool while he was still my love mate, he would have been crushed, he would not have accepted it peacefully. Besides, things happen for a reason.

**(Leetah's P.O.V.)**

I was thinking of a way to break the news as gently as possible to Joy about Dart's state when she came walking in, pointed to her head in a manner so that I could understand she had a headache. I beckoned her over with a gesture of my hands, and she came walking silently, a very focused look on her face of perfection, as if she was trying to recall a fuzzy memory, and it was intriguing to me, but I knew when to watch my mouth, so I kept quiet and began to soothe her pain-filled head.

After about 6 minutes, she relaxed, and at the same moment tensed up when I finished, she slowly turned to me and quietly asked "Tell it to me straight healer, is my brother…dead?" she had so much hesitation in her voice, I wondered if she really did mean to ask it.

"Joydream no, no, no trust me he is not dead, not even close!" I could see she visibly relaxed again, so I continued, "Well after him and Newstar had successfully made a little cub with my help, he had fainted, and well don't worry about a thing dear one but he's in a coma. I believe he won't wake up soon but if we force water down his throat he'll live without a problem." I saw her face paled, but when I explained he would be fine, it gain just the slightest color, but not by much.

What surprised me to the extreme, was when Joy just curtly nodded once and then silently walked out without a single goodbye.

* * *

**_Sorry I haven't uploaded in a long time_**_**...although I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**~Joydream~  
**_


	10. Old Lovemates Reunite Again

Joydream Chapter 10

**(Joydream's P.O.V)**

I literally think I forgot how to breathe.

It took me a couple of seconds before I remembered and well after I thought about it, I was okay. I mean I was really fine, I accepted the fact that my brother was in a coma. See, all it really means is that I won't talk to him for a bit, I'll visit him, send support to mother and father, and wait.

Besides everyone expected me to be in depression or either in rage, and I hate expectations. So it will be good if I just accepted the fact now before I waste my time fretting. Although, there is another up-side to this, because Dart was such an over-protective brother, I could never even DREAM of visiting my lovemates of old! Now I can quench the searing burn to be with them now after 6 years! The burn rose right after I thought it, so I swiftly made it to my den, first thing I need to do is pack…

* * *

Okay so I have just packed about 4 days worth a food, clothing, my bow, and my dagger. I left a message for my parents to find telling them I'd see them in no more than a week. So now I was just going off to say goodbye to my brother and sister. Well luckily, I ran into Chitter first on the way to Dart.

"Where are _you _going?" she said eyeing my sack of things nervously.

"You remember my silly old playmates Sust and Pool?" I asked smiling thinking about them.

She nodded her head vigorously.

"Well, with Dart _**temporarily**_ out, I decided it now or never the time to come and see them." Chitter had a look of realization dawn on her face, and she relaxed, smiling and saying okay while waving and walking away.

I kept making my way to my brother's den where he was lying down on his back. I swiftly walked over and checked his face and instantly let out the breath I had been holding. He had color on his face, he was breathing regularly and he pretty much looked like he was sleeping. I placed a quick kiss on his forehead and whispered just a small "See ya when I come back" before I walked out.

I howled loudly and soon Gamegrowler came. Gamegrowler was my first wolf, and had brown hair, odd,unusual, uncommon lightning green eyes, and a thin muscled body. He was absolutely perfect for me. I quickly hopped on before the others would come after hearing my call and ask if they could join, suspecting I was going hunting.

We rode for 2 days. Only stopping when sleeping or bathing, eating on the way. When I could see the wolf sculpted form of rock, I howled with joy, hoping they would hear me. My call had clearly meant I was arriving and to come greet me. After a couple moments, I could see a guard come out, obviously on duty, and when I saw who it was, I screamed and kicked Gamegrowler softly in the side and he raced the wind getting to the now mature and even more handsome Pool. After we got to him, he relaxed his fighting stance, and hesitantly wrapped his arms around me when I flung myself into his arms.

"Um, not to be rude miss but do I know you? You seem awfully familiar?" he asked with the utmost confused look on his face, which I found heart-melting!

"Pool do you honestly not remember me?" he shook his head, his arm unconsciously wrapped around my waist and I bit my lip from smiling which would only confuse him more, and I whispered, "It's me, Joydream. I hope you've had all the shade and sweet water I wished you and Sust." He soon resembled a small boy celebrating catching a rabbit on his first hunt, with just that one look, I for once in six turns, was the one to lean in and pressed my lips to his own. Although I had forgotten that Shuna or any of us didn't show them what kissing was so when he pulled away I thought he had rejected me, and I couldn't help but feel tears well up in my eyes.

" What-what was that that you just did to me?" the regret in his eyes when he say my eyes get puffy was enough to make me realize and explain.

"I'm sorry I forgot you weren't there when Shuna taught us about kissing, see this is umm…a show of affection, and it brings pleasure without having to immediately go to the furs. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done it at all, you obviously didn't wan-" although I was pleasantly cut off by Pool leaning down and shoving his lips against my own, as if he had down it millions of time before.

I tangled my fingers through his hair, smiling against his lips when I felt him shiver, and for the first time, I felt sparks, real, pleasant, addicting sparks. We soon had to pull away for air though, both red in the face, panting, and hair messed up as though the wind ripped through it violently. I smiled at him, feeling on top of the world, the only thing that would make this perfect was if Sust was here!

**(Pool's P.O.V.)**

I still couldn't believe that she was here, she was beautiful, gorgeous, adorable, hot, and everything in between! She was even more beautiful then when we were 7 turns! I cannot wait to tell Sust about her, it will be perfect when were all lovemates again! She ran her fingers through my hair while I kissed her, and I just couldn't help but shiver with the pleasure of it. I think I like kissing…

"Pool? Do you know where Sust is? It would be amazing to see him again." She asked after we pulled away, both looking...questionable. I couldn't believe that with her clothes slightly messed up and wrinkled because of my hands having had roamed a bit of her body, her hair looking like a small bird's nest because of my fingers unconsciously tangling in it, and her face flushed from lack of air, panting, she still looked like a goddess.

"Of course I know right where our lovemate is! Come I'll take you to him, and then you shall see the rest of the tribe!" I untangled her hair a bit, while she fixed both of our clothes, and our faces slowly came to their normal color, while our breathing slowed. I took her hand and walked to where I knew bliss was…

* * *

_**Hello =) I really hope you liked this one, please review**_

_**~Joydream~  
**_


	11. KRU? MUIR?

**Joydream Chapter 11**

**(Joydream's P.O.V)**

I couldn't help but stare. Pool had grabbed my hand, and I laced our fingers together, although I couldn't tear my violet eyes off of him, he didn't seem the slightest bit indifferent about it.

This new and exciting Pool, was much more…mature, then the 7 yr. old who couldn't stop laughing and joking around with his 2 silly lovemates. His dark hair had impossibly gotten darker, and was now to just over his shoulders, but in a way that softened his features, and made him look just that much more handsome. His eyes had changed from dirt-brown, to that silky kind of brownish-black, with just a cute hint of his mother's green eyes. His sharpest feature was his chin, square like his fathers, but was softened around the edges, showing how much Tyleet he had in himself. His face was thinner than before, as expected, and his high cheekbones only emphasized the color of his eyes, as did the paleness of his skin. If I had put my slightly brown skin against his, you could see just how ghostly pale his skin tone was, but that didn't take away anything from him, because if anything, it added more. He had a lanky figure, but you could clearly see his six pack, and small muscles, probably half the size of Cutter's, but still impressive nonetheless.

He looked at me, smirking. I blushed a deep scarlet, embarrassed at how I was caught staring. I pulled my hand away from his when we arrived at a small den, most likely his and Sust's. He made a gesture toward the opening, indicating for me to go first. I moved forward with sure, fast steps, too eager to wait. I heard Pool laugh at my anxiety. When I finally made it to the opening, I suddenly stopped, unsure. What if Sust didn't like me anymore? What if Pool was the only one who still had feelings for me? I could not, and WOULD not live without Sust in my life again! I could not dare to live in a world where it was only Pool, to not be completed forever. I knew I sounded too dramatic but, that's how much I've wanted and waited for them to come back into my life, that's how much I love Sust and Pool.

I felt a nudge come from behind me, obviously Pool, but I had not expected it, therefore, on a rare ungraceful moment, I tripped into the den klutzily. My head snapped up when a pair of strong arms wrapped around me, saving me from smashing into the ground. I was met with a pair of violet-dreamberry eyes.

My world completely stopped.

There was so much intensity at one moment, so much heat it was almost unbearable! I came into a trance-like state, the air became so much thicker, and suddenly I couldn't deny the name bouncing in my head! I had to say it, to send it, to do something with it, it kept fluttering around in my mind, I finally sent, with much relief, ~Kru~. But when Sust hesitantly sent back, ~Muir?~, it suddenly hit me what was going on! Why my privacy felt so invaded, why my soul felt so see-through, me and why Sust had unsurely known my soulname.

We had…_**recognized.**_

**

* * *

(Sust's P.O.V)**

I was on my way to the den me and Pool shared together, thinking of _her_. When me and Pool had been 7 yrs. old, we weren't lovemates to begin with, but when Joydream came along, we knew we would have to share her, like we did everything, at first it was highly annoying. But soon, we got use to it, and even liked more and more things about each other, eventually becoming lovemates on our own time. Although, over the past years, we found ourselves thinking about Joy more and more, wanting to be with her again. I missed her beauty, even for a 7 yr. old, you could easily, and I mean _very_ easily see she was going to be extraordinarily beautiful when she grew up, but we could only picture her. What irritated us both was the thought of elf-boys hitting on her, kissing her ( I had never told Pool how I had learned what it was from spying so much), knowing all of them were unworthy. The only boy I would dare to allow touch her at all was Pool. That's it.

I had walked down into the den by now, and laid down on the bed, urging myself to sleep while I could. Although my mind kept on drifting back to useless things when I got a sending, instinctively knowing it was Pool, I didn't block it out, ~Come to the opening, someone wants to see you lovemate.~. Not knowing at all where Pool was going with this, I got up off the furs and lazily walked to the door, all the while trying to detect the faintest familiar scent, which was all to sweet and pleasant, I quickly made it to the opening, and was caught wildly off guard when I saw a unfamiliar figure trip clumsily through the thin bear skin opening, I reached out quickly and caught whoever it was. But once I saw the brown-reddish, slight auburn locks on top of the tanned head, I froze, knowing but not wanting to believe, or even give the slightest hope of who it was. My heart pumped rapidly in my chest when the all-too familiar soft violet eyes stared at me. Something changed right then and there. All of a sudden I could feel with 2 hearts, see through 2 eyes, and think with 2 opinions. It was an indescribable feeling, I could feel what Joydream felt, suddenly, I saw her. I literally saw _her._ The real her! I saw her wolf soul appear in front of my eyes, and I could think of nothing more beautiful…

~Kru~

I gasped inside my mind! I didn't dare move, but took notice of the name that had kept itself hidden from me for so long, I sent with joy, but even I could see it was hesitant, questioning.

~Muir?~

Her eyes at that moment, grew as wide as the biggest piece of bright-metal! I was almost scared they would pop out of her head at that moment!

"Pool…" I heard my beautiful Muir and myself mutter even though I hadn't even realized my mouth moved. I lowered my gaze to the ground, I couldn't stand those beautiful eyes penetrating my very being, I felt too roamed, too uncomfortable with her suddenly knowing my darkest secrets. Then again, I knew hers. And that made things worth it.

I looked up bravely again. I could see pain in her eyes, deeply hidden behind the joy. I knew what caused it instantly. She cared for Pool as much as I did, and that's a lot, so generally she was as worried as I was about how this was going to affect him. But I saw another pain in her eyes, it was even more deeply hidden, no other elf could possibly detect, except possibly Pool. It showed a pain of loss, but I would question her later, now was not the time.

I could see she was afraid of this, and not just because of Pool, but because of the fact she has never REALLY seen recognition, truth be told I haven't either, and we were 13 turns for goodness sake's! I mean, I knew I was scared as well, but she was scared even more because her freedom would be taken away from her. She was spirited and care-free! Would having a lifemate suddenly tie her down in an unpleasant way? I had no clue.

"We'll be alright Muir. Because in case you haven't noticed, Dewshine, Scouter, and Tyleet are doing pretty well." I smiled, trying to reassure her with my words, even though I knew very well it might not turn out that way, there was just a very good chance.

"You don't know that Kru! Because in case _you_ haven't noticed, we are NOT them!" She screamed/whispered. I couldn't argue with her on that one. I looked down at the ground, and stepped back. She made a move to step closer to me, but I grabbed her shoulder's and held her arm's length away, and fully took her in. I smiled when she whimpered, wanting to be close to me again.

Her hair, her BEAUTIFUL hair, was the color of her father's, just a tad darker, with a hint of auburn, was in a very fascinating style. It was up to the base of her neck, and were in these little crescents, all pointing at her face, and a huge crescent of her hair was covering her eye as a bang, and I must say it made her look amazing. Her lips were the color of the deepest, purest red rose. They were tiny on her face, but plump, and not at all thin, shaped in a way that made them look like a small heart. Her eyes, which revealed to me now her soul, her being, were her mother's, not even showing the tiniest hint that her father's eyes were brown. But you could see they had the same glare on them that her father Strongbow always had on his face no matter how positive and happy she was. It made them sharp, as though she knew of that secret wrong you did, and it made the violet in her eyes seem amazing. Her face was a perfect heart, and her skin, as I put my hand up to her to caress her cheeks, were as soft as clouds.

But I knew well that if you rubbed her the wrong way, her eyes would glare so fiercely at you, you had no choice but to look away. That her crossed arms would show how displeased she was, her lips puckered and pierced in a way that was much worse than if she was yelling at you loudly and _repeatedly_. And the whole quiet and still thing? She made it as scary as any one elf could, and TRIPLED it. How did I know all this? Easy.

I WENT through it with Pool when I punched him in the chest for teasing me at not being able to beat him in a fight, even though he couldn't beat me either.

Suddenly, Pool came through the opening, and both of our eyes snapped up. Joydream suddenly ran out, I could only faintly awknowledge her senging saying ~I must go tell Ember I arrived~

I glanced at Pool, his eyebrow was raised.

* * *

**_Hey, please R & R =)  
_**

**_~Joydream~  
_**


End file.
